With Kratos
by Regal Bryant Lover
Summary: This is my first Fanfic that focuses on Lloyd and Kratos. Rated T for Teen due to distrubingness. Please comment, this is my first stroy. one-shot story. Will not continue. NO yaoi.


**With Kratos**

Characters and other items came from Tales of Symphonia with is a product of Namco which i cannot take ANY ownership of. Thank you to every one at Namco who made Tales Of Symphonia and Tales Of Symphonia:Dawn of the New World. P.S. Disreguard the math problems, they are only in the story to prove how dumb Lloyd can be. If you wish to place the REAL answers in the comments page then you can. I took these out of my Grade 8 math book a few years back.

* * *

The night Lloyd had spent finding out who his real dad was had gone quickly. Dawn had come and Lloyd was first up. He decided to check on Kratos. He was still lying on the ground. Lloyd looked down at him and shook his head and started back inside. Kratos got up and hit Lloyd in the back of the head with the hilt of his sword. He scooped up Lloyd and took off. Once in Sylvarant Lloyd started to mumble something in his sleep. "Dad, I'm sorry about mom. I'll avenge her.....by slaying all of Cruxis." This stunned Kratos. But he continued heading for the hideout. Once there, he set Lloyd on a mat and started a fire. A few hours later Lloyd woke up. He looked to his right to see his worst enemy sitting beside him.

Kratos said. "Ah, your awake. I don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing." He got up and was about to leave when Lloyd started to get up. Kratos tossed his sword at Lloyd and it slid into the wall just above Lloyd's torso. "It's best to stay put for awhile." Stated Kratos. Lloyd did as he was told. "I left some food for you by your bed." Lloyd looked down and saw a small bowl of soup at his side. Kratos came and removed the sword from the cave wall. Lloyd sat up and began eating. With in the first two bites Lloyd felt sick. He got up and ran to a corner in the cave began retching. He laid down on the mat again.

He asked "Kratos, what did you do to that food?"

"I ate this before I joined Cruxis. I have gotten used to it. I ask you, is it better to starve or eat something unpleasant?" Later that night when Lloyd was asleep, Yuan appeared.

"This is your last chance Kratos. Release Origin or I'll kill your only son."

"Then it will be your demise." Replied Kratos."If you kill him I'll take his exsphere and complete the project."

"You wouldn't!"

"I can and I will."

After Yuan left, Kratos changed the spell on the entrance of the cave. "There, now only those who share my blood can enter."

Lloyd woke up and decided to look for something to. He found the homework Professor Raine gave him before he was kidnapped. Lloyd answered the questions than set it a side. Kratos came back soon and saw the paper and grabbed it thinking it was an escape plan. It obviously was not. Here are some of the questions on Lloyd's homework with his answers on it.

1. 2(3X4)+5-6=23 2. X+2=20 X= 2 3. 2(7X+8) = 22X

4. ½+½= 2/4 5. 0.05= 0.05% 6. 8(9-3)+7 = 76

"Lloyd how did you come up with these answers? I'm surprised that Dirk was able to teach about exspheres well Raine can't even teach you math."

"You don't have to make fun of me for it. Math isn't that important any way. I'm not going to need it when I become a blacksmith."

"I'm surprised that you can understand all the details involving Colette."

The next day Lloyd found himself alone in the cave. He decided he was going to escape soon. He looked around the cave for a place to store food until could escape. He found a small hole in the wall that felt cold. This is where he was going to put the food in. Lloyd covered it with a small rock. And went to lie down. He did so for the next few days. One day Kratos didn't come back. Lloyd thought it would be all right to eat some of the food he stored. After a few bites he fainted. Kratos came in and saw Lloyd lying on the mat.

"Lloyd wake up, I'm back." Lloyd didn't respond. "Lloyd can you hear me? Lloyd? Lloyd answer me!" When Lloyd woke up Kratos was at his side again."Ah, your okay. I thought that something came in and killed you." Lloyd felt really feverish. Kratos put his hand on Lloyd's forehead. "You're burning up. Stay there while I get something." He returned a few minutes later with a bucket of water. He set it at the end of the mat and dipped a piece of cloth into it. Then he placed it on Lloyd's forehead.

"Why are you looking after me?" Lloyd questioned.

"Do you expect me to sit here and watch my son die?" Kratos said. Lloyd had mixed feelings for Kratos now, was he his enemy, his kidnapper, or his dad? With that he fell asleep. The next day, Kratos was over where he had hidden his food for the escape. "Well, no wonder you got sick. The place where you put all this food is almost room temperature. And to think, I was going to take you out side today. I guess it will have to wait for a few more days." And with that he cast stone blast to sealed up the hole. That night an image of Mithos appeared in front of Kratos.

"Well? Has he eaten enough aionis yet?" Asked Mithos.

"No, I afraid he hasn't. He was storing it and didn't eat much of it. But in three more weeks he should have consumed enough." Sated Kratos.

"Don't let him escape then. We need him in Cruxis." Mithos said. Then he disappeared.

Lloyd was sick for ten days but Kratos never left his side for more than a minute. Lloyd noticed that the food was not as revolting as it was when he first ate it. Kratos woke Lloyd up early one day and said "Lloyd, get up. I'm going to let you out side today and only today. You have to stay in my sight at ALL times. If you don't I'll go after you and drag back here. Do understand Lloyd?"

"Just five more minutes Dad. I don't want to go to school today. The Professor is giving us a test today."

"LLOYD, GET UP!"

"Ahh! Kratos, what are you doing in my room?"

" Just get up Lloyd."

"Umm, okay."

When they got outside Kratos stood in front of the cave and watched Lloyd fight the weak monsters on the beach. A dragon came up to Kratos and started to attack. Lloyd waited until Kratos turned his back to him. Then he ran away. He headed for home but it was along ways away. Every place he stopped at had plans and couldn't let him stay. Kratos was just behind him and was closing fast. Lloyd was finally at home. "Dad, Dad!"

"What's wrong Lloyd?" asked Dirk.

"It's Kratos, he coming to get me. He'll be here any minute. You have to hide me."

"Okay go hide behind your mothers gravestone."

"Thanks dad."

Kratos had just got to Dirk's house.

"Where is he Dirk? I know Lloyds here!"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in ages."

"Fine then, I'll just pay my respects to Anna."

Kratos walked over to the gravesite knelt down leaning on his sword and prayed. Then he got up and left.

"Thanks dad."

"Your welcome Lloyd."

"And dad I have something else in need to tell you."

"What's that?"

"Kratos is…my real dad. He can take me away if he wants too."

"That okay. Lloyd. If he wants you he'll have to fight me, all right?

"All right Dad. I'd better go find my friends now."

Lloyd had just left the forest when Kratos emerged from his hiding spot.

"I knew where you were hiding there."

"How did you know Dad was hiding me there?"

"Because you just told me."

Then in one swift movement Kratos knocked out Lloyd just like before. Once again he scooped him up and took him back to the cave. Lloyd woke up and knew that it would be harder to escape than last time. When he looked down at his foot and saw he was chained to the wall. Then Kratos came in. "Well, I thought that attack would have knocked you out longer."

"Why is it so important to keep me in this cave?"

"That is none of your concern Lloyd."

"Yes it is. Your' holding me here against my will. Now let me go, now!"

"I would but then lord Mithos would be displeased."

"Don't you care about your son at all?"

"I do happen to care. What I'm doing might be for your benefit."

"Then why don't you let me go?"

"I've all ready told you Lloyd. Or would you prefer to be completely chained down? Now I suggest that you behave yourself this time, or you might get injured worse than you could ever imagine!"

Late at night Kratos was asleep. Lloyd laid awake to think of how to get out of there. He took his sword and tried to cut the chain but it was too strong. "I'm going to be stuck here for the rest of my life." Lloyd said. Yuan appeared. "Lloyd, I'm going to get you out of here."

"Thanks Yuan. You better be quick, Kratos might wake up soon." Yuan sent an energy blast at the chains and they broke. "Thanks again Yuan."

"Get out of here now Lloyd."

Outside the cave Yuan gave Lloyd a rheaied and sent him on his way then headed to the Renegades base. Kratos did wake up and saw that Lloyd had escaped. "Only five more days and he too would have been a member of Cruxis," said Kratos. "He could have never died like his mother, but I guess if I had told him then he would have tried to kill me.

Kratos examined the chain that Lloyd on his leg. It was burnt a bit instead of cut if Lloyd used his sword. "Yuan must have helped him." Kratos went to the Renegades base. Yuan just got into his office when Kratos stormed in.

"How did you get in here?" Yuan asked.

"What did you do with Lloyd!" demanded Kratos.

"Nothing. Unlike you, trying to make him a member a Cruxis."

"Don't think you can protect him. I can track him down faster than you can. I'm only a days away from turning him into one of Cruxis' members!" Kratos drew his sword. Yuan got his swalow tail and the fight was on. Kratos cast lighting and used double demon fang. Yuan countered by casting Lighting blade. But Kratos moved in with sonic trust. He held his sword at Yuan's neck and said. "I will spare your life but only because of Martel's wishes. But next time I just might to go against it."

"Guards! Kratos is in here, get him out of here."

"I'll escort myself out if you don't mind." Kratos calmly stated.

Lloyd soon met up with his teammates and continued on their journey.

"Lloyd we thought that you had been killed!" exclaimed Sheena.

"Yeah, if you had died I don't know what I would do!" Genius stated.

"I'm so glad your safe Lloyd." Colette said as she ran up to hug him.

"Regal come here, I think something is wrong with Lloyd." Raine whispered.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. But something is different about Lloyd."

"He has eaten some aionis." Zelos said to himself quietly.

**The End**

* * *

Well that all my story going to include, I hope that you like it. Nick if you read this and tell me it needs more fight seaces, WRITE THEM YOURSELF!!!! that is all.


End file.
